Fuego Ironworks
, north of Floaroma Town |region=Sinnoh |generation= }} The Fuego Ironworks (Japanese: タタラせいてつじょ Tatara Ironworks) is a location in Sinnoh. Its motto is "Home to Molten Foundries." The building is owned by Mr. Fuego, a man who will give away a free Fire Stone to players who reach him in . In , however, Mr. Fuego will offer the player four colored shards in trade for one Star Piece, one of each color (note that this can be repeated and thus Mr. Fuego can trade anytime should the player offer him a Star Piece). The interior of the building features spin tiles needed to navigate through the building. It is located just north of Floaroma Town, while having the Eterna Forest at its back. It can be reached by ing west in the stream on . By going south crossing the stream will the player be able to reach the northern section of Floaroma Meadow. The Fuego Ironworks refines iron ore mined from Mt. Coronet to make iron and to manufacture mechanical parts. Items Exterior }} }} Interior Dillan, in the section below the Full Heal|D=yes|P=yes}} }} Exchange for Star Pieces Pokémon Additionally, wild Pokémon can appear on the Honey tree. Trainers Layout Exterior Interior In the anime The Fuego Ironworks was first mentioned in Double Team Turnover!, where Mars reported that the research on the meteorites that was being conducted there had been completed, and that the Red Chain project was nearing completion. The Fuego Ironworks first appeared in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!. and entered to rescue Looker and the Team Rocket trio from the clutches of Team Galactic. The Ironworks is also the location where Jupiter and Charon constructed the Red Chain. When they left, Charon left a fragment of the Red Chain for Looker to examine. When scanned directly into the International Police database, this caused the scanner to explode and the International Police database to be wiped. Unlike in the games, the Fuego Ironworks in the anime is abandoned and shut down due to pollution. They have been infiltrated by Team Galactic and reactivated secretly to experiment on the Red Chain and Veilstone meteorites. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga came in the Fuego Ironworks after he rescued a baby near Floaroma Town. There, he made a shocking discovery when he found Team Galactic's logo on a piece of paper and heard a faint call for help from the inside. Soon, he met the wild he'd helped before, recognizing it by the broken claws. Soon diverting his attention back to the plea from inside, he got in with the Pokémon's help. Soon, they found Mr. Fuego, who explained the situation at hand through a glass wall he'd been trapped in since he overheard the Galactics' plan involving the Galactic Bomb. Just then, a bunch of appear, and his Pokémon swiftly defeat them before he steps on one of the rigged floors and nearly dives straight for the melting pot. Luxray, however, managed to save him just in time. After they defeat the that was also released by Team Galactic to watch over Fuego, it joins his team and is named Rayler. After learning more about what Cyrus and his pawns were planning, they head to Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop. Trivia Name origin Fuego is the Spanish word for fire. Its Japanese name refers to 蹈鞴 tatara, foot bellows. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=多多羅鐵工廠 多多羅製鐵廠 |zh_cmn=多多羅鐵工廠 / 多多罗铁工厂 |fi=Fuegon paja |fr_eu=Forge Fuego |de=Feuriohütte |it=Fonderie Fuego |es_eu=Forja Fuego |pl=Huta Fuego |ko=골풀무제철소 Golpulmu Jecheolso |vi=Xưởng đúc Tatara }} Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Buildings de:Feuriohütte es:Forja Fuego fr:Forge Fuego it:Fonderie Fuego ja:タタラせいてつじょ zh:多多罗铁工厂